BananaRama Funtime
by BlueVikingNeko
Summary: It's a hot day in the Vocaloid household, and each of the vocaloids are dealing with the heat in their own way. But what happens when the heat goes to Len's brain a bit too much? (Kaito x Len) (Don't read if you don't like MxM) (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)


Bananarama Funtime

A Kaito x Len one-shot

It was a sunny and smoldering day in the vocaloid household, since Gakupo had tripped and broken the air conditioner, and everyone was dealing with the heat in different ways.

Len was eating bananas, which didn't really do anything besides help distract from the heat that felt like it was suffocating him.

Rin was sticking straws in her precious oranges to drink the delicious juice.

Luka had a giant frozen tuna draped over her body, sleeping with it like a very cold blanket.

Meiko was drinking chilled sake, and the others had warned her that drinking alchol would only dehydrate her, but she didn't listen.

Miku was singing and dancing the Llevan Polka with her leek, which was making her even hotter, but she didn't care.

And Kaito was, of course, eating ice cream.

But Gakupo was the only one who couldn't do anything and sat staring dejectedly at a wall because Meiko had once again forgot to pick up his eggplants from the store. And honestly even if he had them, they wouldn't be able to do anything to help him cope with the insanely hot day.

As Len was eating his last banana, he looked over at where Kaito sat at the kitchen island, and noticed that, at some point Kaito had run out of ice cream because he was now just scraping the bottom of the all containers for their last remnants.

Since Kaito had ran out of ice cream he was no longer cool and his clothes were already becoming damp with sweat. Len gets distracted by a drop of sweat running from Kaito's chin to his neck, where it eventually dissapears behind his collar.

Suddenly Len's imagination went wild.

 _ **Kaito was bound to the bed by his hands and feet, naked except for his scarf. He was sweating and his face was red. Len is standing beside him with a bucket of ice cream and a spoon. Kaito looks to the ice cream hopefully, Len takes a scoop and moves it towards Kaito's mouth. As Kaito closes his eyes, ready for the cool creaminess to spread over his tongue, Len's hand shifts sideways and it instead lands on Kaito's chest. Kaito gasps in shock at the cold sensation and watches the scoop melt in utter desperation. Len watches in amusement for a bit, but then turns his attention to the rapidly melting scoop, leans over and -**_

"Nooooooo!" Len screams as he forces himself out of his daydream. _He had had the biggest crush of Kaito for the longest time, and his ever present, over-active imagination never stopped reminding him of this, however; now was not the time for a boner._

 _But it would be nice to eat some ice cream off of Kaito's-_

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Len stood up and stormed off, everyone stared as he romped up the stairs to the second floor.

Kaito looked after where he was just minutes before, his spot surrounded in banana peels. He was concerned about Len. He didn't know what he was bothered by, but maybe some ice cream would help. He'd bring him the bucket of ice cream he'd been saving for Len's birthday. He'd just have to get his present a few days earlier...

Grabbing the ice cream and a spoon he headed up the stairs towards the room he and Len shared.

When Kaito came in he started talking to Len about how he was concerned and decided to bring him some ice cream, but about halfway through he noticed that Len wasn't really listening.

Kaito even walked up to Len, sitting on the side of his bed, and waved in his face, but Len seemed to be in his own little world.

Len's thoughts were currently circling in his head as he tried to will his over-active imagination to rest, and ever constant battle of him trying to think of a new topic and his imagination somehow turning it into yet another sexual fantasy.

 _Damn hormones._

Len was broken out of his loop of thoughts by Kaito's shaking. When Kaito realized he was back, he stopped.

"Are you okay Len?"

"..." Len didn't know how to respond when the object of the his very explicit daydreams was suddenly beside him.

Though his body apparently did, because he very quickly was a very dark shade of red.

"You okay Len?" Kaito asked again, but this time it was more specifically about his face. "Do you have a fever?" Kaito reaches forward to feel Len's face, but Len bolts up and away from him as quickly as possible. "Len?" Katio's confused, asks again, he's very quickly thinking that Len doesn't have a fever.

"I..." Len directs his eyes to the floor, "I don't have a fever, I'm just a little warm."

"Oh, okay... Well, I brought you some ice cream! I thought the heat might be bugging you so..." Kaito holds out the bucket .

Len looks down, it's a yellow container with light pink zigzag stripes around it, 'BANANARAMA' it spelled out on the side in big white bubble letters.

He slowly takes it and sits down on the bed next to Kaito. When Kaito hands him a spoon he realizes something.

"I thought you ate all the ice cream." Len says, taking the spoon, opening the container, and slowly scooping some of the cold treat absent-mindedly.

"Well, it was supposed to be for your birthday in a few days, but I thought you'd appreciate it more now. " Kaito says looking to the floor, to avoid Len's eyes.

"What? You got ice cream just for me?" Len was shocked, it was known around the house that Kaito wouldn't buy ice cream he didn't like nor would he buy ice cream not meant for himself, not that he was selfish. Kaito just rarely thought of others while thinking of ice cream.

"I saw it at the store and thought of you, I've never seen just plain Banana flavor before." Kaito says his eyes still looking down.

"Mmmmm," Len was enjoying the ice cream and the feeling of the coldness sliding down his throat.

Len was enjoying his ice cream so much that he was practically making out with the spoon every time.

He was oblivious to Kaito's hungry stare, and it wasn't because of the ice cream.

Truthfully, Kaito had imagined something slightly different while buying the ice cream.

He had imagined tying Len up, dropping a melty scoop on his creamy skin and licking it off him all while he watched him writhe in pleasure.

In the end he'd bought it and his face turned red when he took it out of the bag at home, Meiko had teased him, asking him if he'd eaten alcohol-laced ice cream. But he stached it in the back of the freezer to avoid it. And hoped he'd forget about his little day dream and be able to eat it without getting a boner.

Kaito was brought out of his flashback by Len dropping a scoop of ice cream on his shirt.

"Darn it, now I have to wash it." Len says looking down at his shirt in frustration. And suddenly Katio is there licking it off of his shirt.

Kaito couldn't control himself, he wanted to lick it so badly. He wanted to lick Len so badly, that his brain just shut off. And now he's licking Len.

"Ah, Kaito... Wait... what are you do-ING!"

Kaito had licked one of Len's nipples through his shirt, and was now playing with it.

"Ah-mmmm... Kaito... wa-IT... I SAID WAIT!" Len pulls Kaito away from his chest, and is shocked by Kaito's face, filled with lust and desire, a shiver travels up his spine at his almost predatory look. Then it almost instantly dissapears as Kaito finally realizes what he's done.

Kaito backs away quickly, and looks to the floor, ashamed of losing himself like that. His face flashes between fear, and uncertainty.

Len realises Katio is going through a mini existential crisis and grabs his shoulder. Kaito looks up at him a face filled with fear, and Len realises that Kaito was probably in love with him as well.

Len leans forward and presses their lips together, it slowly turns deeper.

They entwine their tongues and Kaito can taste bananas.

Then Kaito again realizes what's happening and pulls himself away.

Len's face is flushed a bit, and his lips shine from their shared saliva, as well as the remnants of the ice cream he ate earlier.

Kaito breaks himself away from looking at Len, man he really loses track of himself too easily. He looks back at Len. "What was that for?"

"What do you mean? You love me too, right?" Len says, and Kaito's face is instantly as red as a lobster.

"W-when did you f-f-find out?" Kaito sputters, and then processes the second half of the sentence, "Wait, you said too?"

"Yeah, I love you too." Len says looking Kaito straight on. _Huh, that was easier than I thought it would be._

"Oh." Kaito just stares at Len for a bit, realizing his long love of three years had just admitted they loved him too.

"All I get is an 'Oh'?" Len says leaning forward, wrapping his arms around Kaito's neck, "You haven't even said you love me yet." He leans towards Kaito's face.

"I love you too." Kaito says, this time with confidence, leaning into another kiss.

This time the kiss heats up a bit more, and Len is way more aggressive that he had been earlier, his hands roaming around Kaitos body. Finally, when they both ran out of breath, they broke apart and sat there panting for a bit.

 _Man, is it hot._ Both Kaito and Len thought simultaneously.

Kaito brings his attention back to the tub of ice cream, left abandoned on the night stand.

He grabs it and holds it up, taking a few bites, then giving a few to Len.

They then sat there and ate half of it in one sitting.

But a few minutes later, Kaito knew something was wrong. The room started sky rocketing in temperature, his vison was really fuzzy, and he was feeling it down south.

Desperate for some kind of release Kaito started for the bathroom. When Len stopped him and suddenly threw him back onto the bed. He then proceeded to straddle Kaito and shove his tongue down Katio's throat.

Not that Kaito minded, but it was a bit sudden. Kaito then moaned a bit when Len moved on top of his now rock hard erection. Kaito then realized he could feel Len's own erection on his stomach. Man, what was in that ice cream. Wait...

What was in that ice cream!?

Kaito pushes Len off of him for a second and then grabs the half eaten tub and flips it around until he finds it, underneath the flavor name 'BANANARAMA' it says in equally loud letters (and how he nor Len saw it was an astounding feat) "Contains alcohol, not for the consumption of those under the legal drinking age".

 _Well then, luckily he and Len were both-. Wait, no, Len's 20th birthday is two days from now... SHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT, He'd given alcohol to a minor, he had commited a crime. In all of his twenty-six years of life had he never broken the law. What were the other vocaloids going to think of him now? How was his career going to last if his fans found out he was a criminal?_

Len saw Kaito panicking and slowly placed his lips over the other's. Kaito was brought out of his downward spiral, and suddenly remembered his situation.

"I'm right here, you don't have to worry anymore." Len says, slowly wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

"Yeah." Kaito mumbls in agreement. He hugs him back.

Then when Len shifts some, he groans, suddenly reminded of their earlier escapade. And it looks like Len was too. He looks up at him and sees his half-lidded seductive eyes glossed over with lust.

That's when Kaito pounces the boy, letting the alcohol erase his inhibitions.

The next morning Len slowly opens his eyes to sees the last thing he expected to see that morning.

Kaito laying next to him, naked, (except for his scarf, which was convienently covering his crotch), covered in a sticky substance( he thinks is ice cream) and he is wearing the empty tub of BANANARAMA on his head.

Now this was not the weirdest thing in the room.

In the corner their clothes are mixed and matched (surprisingly well) on a clothes mannequin (how or where they had even gotten the mannequin was another mystery all together, not to mention the random Miku wig).

Luckily, Len is the most normal (he does have a spoon stuck to his nose though).

Len gets up and then promptly falls to the ground. His hips had given out.

 _Why am I so sore?_

He looks down at his own naked body, then to Kaito, then back to Kaito.

His face turns red and he buries it in his hands.

 _I did that with Kaito! I don't remember anything! What happened?_

Then Len heard Kaito groan, and saw him turn over and promptly fall off the bed.

"WHAT THE HECK! I CAN'T SEE! I'M BLIND! I WENT LITERALLY BLACKOUT DRUNK!" Kaito's screams, slightly muffled by the tub.

At this Len bursts out laughing, and then holds his sides when they hurt in protest.

"Kaito, you have an ice cream tub on your head." Len says, still laughing a bit.

"Oh," Kaito says, taking off the tub. Then he touches his skin and frowns. "The heck am I covered in?"

"I think it's ice cream." Len says, then immidiately blushes when he remembers his fanatsy yesterday.

Kaito simultaneously blushes.

So he hadn't done it to Len, Len had done it to him.

Len clears the awkward air by clearing his throat, "I'm gonna go clean myself off." He stands up, a little shakily, and heads towards the bathroom that connects his and Kaito's rooms.

It was blue and yellow, perfectly down the middle, various things in the bathroom also blue or yellow. He looks in the mirror and screams. He was covered in hickies, there were probably twenty on his front alone.

"What's wrong Len?" Kaito says coming in, then looks at Len and freezes, "Did I do that?" Kaito says looking at Lens hickies.

"Who else would've done it?" Len asks looking at him incredulously.

"True." Kaito says looking at his hickies once again, "Man, I went a bit overboard didn't I?"

"Ya think?" Len says, finally taking the spoon stuck to his nose. It actually took a bit of force to pull off, leaving him rubbing his nose. _What did they put it on with? Glue?_

"Yeah... sorry..." Kaito says rubbing his head, then coming out, his hands covered in melted ice cream. "I should take a shower."

"Yes you should," Len pushes Kaito towards the shower. "You take one first, I'm not nearly as sticky as you."

"Or you could take one with me?" Kaito says, pulling a lenny face.

"Sure, why not." Len says nonchalantly walking in with him.

"Really? It was just a joke." Kaito says pulling off his scarf and throwing it off to the side to be washed later.

"Yeah, it's more efficient anyway." Len smiles up at Kaito.

Kaito leans down and kisses him. "I like for more than just efficiency."

"Oh? Whatever do you mean?" Len says suggestively.

But it kind of goes over Kaito's exhausted head and instead he grabs Len in a hug.

"I like it because you're with me." Kaito says sweetly, kissing Len's cheek. Len blushes.

"I like it for that too..." Len agrees.

Kaito turns on the water.

They goof around in the shower, being all lovey-dovey, Kaito washing Len's body. Len helping Kaito with his sticky hair, trying to get all the melted, residue ice cream out. And when they finally get done, they use their respective towels to dry off.

They walk back into Len's room to get dressed and start cleaning up the mess.

The walk over to the bed, beginning to take the sheets and stuff off of it, when they hear the door open slowly.

"Hey, Len just wanted to check on you. Is everything oka-" Miku freezes mid-sentence when she sees the two of them, half naked, cleaning the bed, and Len covered in hickies.

She screeches. And then everyone else comes running, wondering who or what was killed to make that horrible noise.

In a few moments Gakupo is standing there slack-jawed, Meiko is laying on the floor (her soul flying out of her mouth), Luka has a giant nosebleed, Miku is now digging around in her purse for her camera, and Rin is sitting against the wall rocking herself and mumbling.

"Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag." Len says, amused.

"Yeah." Kaito leans down and kisses him, a flash goes off, and they both look up to see Miku holding her camera.

"I GOT A PHOTO!" Miku screeches and books it, Len runs after her, and Luka just faints.

Kaito sighs, a grin appearing on his face. "What a day."

The End


End file.
